Immortal Memories
by NellieEllie
Summary: Not much had changed after Janet disappeared. The squids calmed down their attacks, and the Sky Army split into smaller groups. However, with more than half the generals now in the squid clutches, who knows how long the Army will last? Rated T for launguage. Sequel to Squid Born, yet Still Human. May accept OCs.
1. Polished Demo

**Hello my friends! I'm NellisEllis, or Nell as some of you know me by, and I'm back with another story! This story happens to be the sequel to** **Squid Born, yet Still Human** **, and I hope you all enjoy! Anyway, I won't be replying to reviews in this, unless you want me too...in which case I'm willing to!**

 **Anyway, I'm starting this story off by using the demo as the first chapter, but don't worry! I polished it up a lot, because the version on my profile was pretty awful ;-;**

 **Updates won't be regular, but I'll try as hard as I can!**

 **Constructive criticism is allowed, but please do not flame this story. Some of my readers are a bit touchy, and will not hesitate to start a turd storm.**

 **And for those of you who go through the reviews looking for negative comments, please DO NOT get involved. Let _me_ handle it, as I want to have as little drama around this fandom as possible. Believe me, there has been some unnecessary drama happening in my reader/friend/writer circle, and I don't want it to happen again. It's happened three times now, so please, let _me_ handle negative comments and constructive criticism. **

**Thank you.**

 **So, without further ado,**

 **Enjoy my friends~**

 _Far, Far, underwater, in the middle of an ocean_

Juid walked down the lapis and stone brick floor, her flats making almost no noise at all despite the dampness of the building she was in. She needed to get to the alchemy room, where SquidSorcerer was waiting for her. The squid boss had asked for her to meet him there, to which she eagerly agreed to. She had been having trouble with her human side...

It was nothing personal, but Juid was starting to get _pissed_ at the feral side of her. She had been on edge for awhile now, and even the salty water dripping everywhere couldn't calm her nerves. She was paranoid something would jump out at her, grab her, change her...the entire ordeal was so confusing to her, and she just wanted to move on. If she wanted to be as strong as the other squid bosses, she needed to get past this, and soon.

Besides, Janet wasn't on this plane of existence anymore, because as far as Minecraft was concerned, _Entity [player]Immortal_Memories doesn't exist._

Sighing in relief, Juid came upon the familiar double doors, and was about to push them open, when she was hit with a wave of nostalgia. A few images of a purple-brown haired girl appeared in her mind, but she mentally pushed them away, a low growl building in her throat. _That's_ what Juid had wanted to talk about; when Janet was... _deleted_...her memories were fused into Juid's mind, making everything so confusing, and making it impossible to complete even mundane tasks.

Sighing, Juid pushed open both doors, and quietly closed them behind her, seeing as that there were worker squids in the room. Slipping past the first few rows of tables, Juid came to the back of the room, and tapped the shoulder of a certain squid hybrid. Said squid turned around, revealing black, soulless, derpy eyes.

"There you are...I was wondering where you were." The squid boss said, turning back to the brewing stand.

"Yeah, well, I was delayed at the door. In fact, that's what I came to ask you about." Juid responded, eyeing an empty brewing stand and some water bottles next to SquidSorcerer. SquidSorcerer, seeing Juid's interest, pushed the materials her way, and went back to what he was doing. Juid thanked him silently, and went to the bookshelf, all the while explaining her predicament.

Now returning to the empty brewing stand, Juid put down her book and flipped through it, glancing at SquidSorcerer for answers.

After a moment, he replied, "Have you talked to Derpollolus about this?"

"Yeah," she replied, "he said talk to _you_."

There was silence as Juid began to mix ingredients into the bottles, her human side showing breifly. When she finished, she closed the book, and was about to get up to put it away, when she was interrupted.

"Well, I can't help you. _It is_ , however, possible to force the memories into another entity."

Juid paused, thinking. "Like...a new spawn?"

"Precisely."

"Hm...one more question." Juid slipped the book into its correct place, and walked back over to the table.

"What is it?" The squid boss looked at Juid with genuine curiosity.

"Can I keep these potions?" SquidSorerer glanced over at the potions Juid had made, all three being silver in color.

"Don't do anything stupid, and they're your's."

"I make no promises and I regret nothing." Juid said, and a memory came to her again. This time it was of a boy with no mouth...

Juid mentally cursed herself, and then made her way out of the room. She took one last glance at the potions, and then stuffed them into her inventory, before walking back down the corridor.

She had an idea as to how to get rid of these pesky memories...

 **So, if I've caught your attention by now, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **I'm going to need more OCs for later in the story. If you have any you'd like to give, pm me or leave a review. However, their role in the story will be determined by me.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think, cause I'll be trying as hard as I can for this sequel.**

 **BIII**


	2. Riding Mooshrooms Is Completely Logical

**Hello my friends!**

 **Ah...sweet, sweet updates...**

 ** _Anyway_**

 **You seemed to enjoy the polished demo, so I made sure to update quickly! Now then...I'll discuss anything else I need to say at the end of the chapter so as not to keep you from the desired chapter any longer.**

 **Enjoy~**

 _Waves charged this way and that, the salt water stinging Charlie's eyes and overwhelming his tastebuds. All around him, he could hear Sky Army recruits crying out for help, but they were quickly disappearing, their once joyful cries now ending in a depressing 'glub glub glub'._

 _The storm sent water everywhere, and a strange mist covered everything in sight. And far off, one voice raised high above the others, the signature sound echoing in Charlie's ears. Realization hit him like a hammer as soon as he learned that he was now alone, as there were no more voices calling out._

 _Ignoring the constant hum of thunder, Charlie swam against the hard waves towards the lone voice, diving underneath the water so as to avoid the cranky and wild wind. Despite being under the waves, everything was seemingly clear, and the lone voice wasn't even distorted in the slightest. It was strange; everything was terribly confusing and at the same time, completely clear and still._

 _Charlie breached the surface, the owner of the voice now evident._

 _Janet held on tightly to a few stone backs, the waves slamming her against the blocks, before ripping her from them then slamming her back against them. She was clearly in pain; her cries were laced with pain, and the water around her was tinted red._

 _Suddenly, a massive wave crashed into Janet, and finally her tired fingers let go._

 _"Janet!" Charlie dove under water again, swimming against the current. Not far off, he could see the female's body slowly sinking into the dept slowly. If he went a little bit faster, he could possibly the save her...!_

 _It seemed like hours when he finally reached her body. But, before he could do anything, everything began to fade to black, signalling he was waking up. The last thing he saw were two glowing dark blue eyes, and heard a voice whisper, "Sky Army will fall..."_

(:: :: ::)

Charlie sat up quickly, his heart pounding from within his chest. _It was just a dream, it wasn't real._

Once he finally wrapped his mind around this thought, Charlie sighed in relief, and swung his legs over the side of the bed, unintentionally pushing the sheets off the bed in the process. As he leaned over to put them back in place, his stance became more careful, his senses now awaking.

Now having a (kinda)made bed, Charlie sloppily walked to his bedroom door, and pushed open the door to his bedroom, closing it as he made his way down the hallway.

Upon passing Minty, Charlie greeted her groggily with, "G' morning, Minty..." he yawned immediately afterwards, completely ignoring whatever Minty replied.

Ever since Janet had disappeared, the squids' activity had almost stopped, with only a few minor attacks every other week. Because of this, all Sky Army recruits were sent home, as the surviving generals and higher-ups seemed to be the only targets. However, in case of an attack, everyone was forced was be roommates with another recruit. Charlie had been with Minty when everyone was choosing, so she and him had been stuck together. The only problem was-

"Um...Charlie? Hello, nya?" _That_. Minty constantly said _'nya'_ after most sentences, and it was driving him crazy!

"Hm? Oh yeah, what is it?" Charlie asked, sluggishly turning around to face the pink and white haired hybrid.

"Toadsworth got into the house again, nya~" Upon this news, Charlie was suddenly filed with anger and energy.

"What?! Again?"

Minty smiled at Charlie's reaction, "Yup, nya!" She said cheerfully.

Charlie sighed, and took off down the hallway, his bare feet slapping the wooden floor.

"Charlie!" Minty called after him, "Your clothes, nya~"

"OHRIGHT!" Charlie yelled, making it to the stairs, before making a sharp U-turn and accidentally slamming into the wall. Despite this, he pulled himself from the wall, and ran back to his room. Narrowly opening the door in time, he ran inside, and slammed the door shut after him, then jogged over the dark blue carpet to the chest against the double beds. No, he didn't sleep with Minty. _She smelled weird._

Charlie went through the chest, until he found his signature lapis blue shirt. He slipped off his pajama top, and put on the dyed T-shirt. Next, he pulled out some dark brown jeans, and swapped those out as well. He didn't bother with his usual armor, because that was downstairs from the last squid attack.

Now properly dressed, Charlie pulled open the door to his bedroom, and quickly closed it, then took off running again, his feet hitting the floor with many loud thumps.

Charlie arrived at the stairs, and without warning, vaulted the banister, and slid down it, using his sense of balance from years of parkour to his advantage. Now at the bottom of the stairs, he thundered to the kitchen, where he turned the corner and immediately saw two soulless, black eyes staring back at him.

"Toadsworth!" He scolded, "Back outside! Go!"

The mooshroom made no hint to moving, so Charlie pushed the cow-like creature outside, where it rejoined the dozen other mooshrooms that were wandering around.

Indeed, Charlie and Minty lived on a mushroom island, which was one of the key squid watching points. Every so often, Charlie or Minty would climb up the watchtower, and count how many squids they saw. If there were too many, they were allowed to slay them, and if there was a threatening amount, they were supposed to light the netherrack that was in the tower. The netherrack could be seen from the main land watchtower, and the recruits there would light their own pile of netherrack as a signal to Minty and Charlie, and to signal another tower more inland of the news. That tower would light it's pile, signaling the one before and after, etc.

The tower was actually called Fort Minty, because A) The two found it important to name important things, and B) It was annoying to everyone and anyone that didn't live there. Anyway, Ft. Minty was composed of stone bricks, about thirty blocks high, and had a wall-less room on top with a pile of netherrack for lighting. To get up, there was a ladder, and stairs surrounding it in case of falling. There were also two-by-one windows with white stained glass in them for natural light(because torches are totally not an adequate source of light(despite how abundant they are)).

Ft. Minty was built on the North side of the island, and house was in the middle of the island, built into a now leveled hill. It had taken some time, but Charlie and Minty had successfully made a mushroom island version of the Overworld Skyblock set up. They had a tree farm set up, and two of the main animals in a pen. They also had a potato farm, but that wasn't functioning right now, because Toadsworth invited all the other mooshrooms onto his turf, and they had trampled _everything_.

All of that was on the east part of the island, and the west side held the main mine and some other miscellaneous things.

As said before, the house was in the middle of the island. It was composed of different woods, each type being used in some major part of the house. For example, Spruce logs were used for the corners, Oak wood planks for the floor, Birch wood planks for the walls, etc.

Oh, and then there was also the mushroom trees everywhere. Literally, the mine was surrounded by them. It was kinda funny, because back when the squids used to attack often, they would get so lost in there that you couldn't go ten blocks without picking up an ink sack.

Now back in the house, Charlie walked back into the kitchen to see Minty munching on a potato, which she had probably had stolen from Charlie's supply of taco ingredients.

Crouching low, he snuck up behind her, and jumped up, grabbing the potato back. Minty let out a strange, metallic, ear grinding shriek, and she tried to bite Charlie.

"GIVE ME BACK MY POTATO, NYA!" She yelled at him, clearly annoyed that her breakfast had been interrupted.

"YOU STOLE IT FROM ME FIRST!" Charlie yelled back.

"I WAS HUNGRY, OKAY?!"

"Hey, that's a first."

"What, nya~?"

"Nevermind it came back." Charlie deadpanned, then walked out of the kitchen back up the stairs, taking them two at a time, until he reached the top. When he realized he still had the potato in his hand, he threw it somewhere behind him. He turned into one of the side rooms, which was the bathroom, and glanced at himself in the mirror.

Fair skin, blue eyes, light chocolate brown hair that covered his right eye, no mouth...yup, he was still him.

Charlie walked from the bathroom to the stairs, and again went downstairs, but slipped on the potato and tumbled down the stairs.

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Charlie ended up head over heels on the floor, but quickly got up and went to one of the chests at the base of the stairs. In there, he found his armor; an Iron chestplate with chainmail sleeves, and on the back was an iron shield with a blue cross on it. Also on the back was a blue stripe going the width on the chestplate at the base of it, and for his legs, he had black knee pads with chainmail over them as well. He also had on brown leather boots, and light grey fingerless gloves.

But that wasn't all. He also had an iron helmet, with grey outlining on top accompanied by mini spikes, kinda like the ones of a king's crown. On the back of it was an electric blue cross that was surrounded by grey, and the underside of the sides of the helmet were electric blue as well. And then, to top it off, on the front of the helmet was an electric blue gem, surrounded by the same light gray as the gloves. The gem was situated in the middle of the helmet, right above his forehead.

Honestly, he looked more like a knight, rather than a Sky Army recruit. But, the blue helped him fit in with the squids, tricking them into thinking he was on their side, and had saved his life on many occasions.

Charlie smiled at his ensemble, and closed the chest. He then walked back into the kitchen, and found Minty eating an apple. As Charlie entered the room, his armor clinked a bit, alerting her of his presence, though she seemed to have calmed down.

Minty turned around to acknowledge Charlie, and when she did, Charlie could see that she was dressed appropriately for a days work.

She was wearing a noodle strap crop top, which split between pink and white at the shoulders, the front was white, while the back was pink. A long her arms sat a white long sleeved jacket, the top button done, and the rest undone. Around the collar of the jacket was a ruby red ribbon, tied into a bow.

For her legs, she wore shorts, with the same pattern as the crop top, and had a grey belt securing it in place. Under her shorts were tights, with light an d dark grey stripes. One of the legs had horizontal stripes, while the other had vertical stripes. On her feet were light pink dress shoes, with straps of white white leather wrapping around her ankles.

Many parts of her were mechanical, as she was constantly getting hurt and usually lost some part of her body in battle. Her skin was deathly pale, and her eyes heterochromic, one of them being yellow, and the other being black. Her hair was long, pink and white, and always messy for some reason.

Another odd thing about her was that she always, and I mean always, had at least five wounds on the parts of her that was still flesh. What the wound was could be a small scab, to a pulled muscle, to a broken bone, or even _showing_ bone. And despite this, Minty walked around like they weren't even there. The same went for her fox ears and tail, which were pink and white as well.

Actually, it seemed as though Minty couldn't feel pain at all...

"Charlie, nya?" Minty asked, snapping her fingers in Charlie's face.

"Huh?" Charlie was pulled from his thoughts when Minty questioned him.

"Ready to go, nya?"

"Go where?"

"Sky Hub! I just got a message, nya!"

"Okay..." Charlie trailed off, sharing a glance with Minty, before...

"TO TOADSWORTH!" The two chorused together, and ran to the door, trying to be the one who rode in front.

(:: :: ::)

It's always terrifying to be an animal, just wandering around, not having any means of defense. It's even more terrifying to be a mooshroom, on a secluded island, with two possibly insane players that are obsessed with you. Well, that's exactly what Toadsworth felt when he saw those two players appear from over a mound of Myselium.

Charlie and Minty raced head-to-head over the purple tinted landscape, until they both saw the tagged mooshroom, and then they started to get pushy. Minty was the first to make a move, but Charlie's balance helped him stay up, and he shoved Minty. So, being the sane player she was, she pounced on Charlie, and got them both down.

Charlie quickly got up, and ran at the mooshroom, finally making it to him and was abut to get up on him, when he saw Minty looking sadly at him. He sighed, and stepped aside, making a motion for Minty to get on. Minty smiled happily, and quickly jogged to the mooshroom, before hopping on and grabbing the reins.

Charlie himself got onto another nearby mooshroom, and winked at Minty before setting his mooshroom into a moderate pace. Minty followed in suit, and the two rode their mounts to the mine, where they descended into the caves that led underwater.

They didn't dare use boats, knowing how tricky the slippery squids could be, so they linked their mine to the one on the mainland. This was something the squids didn't know of, and so as Minty and Charlie rode through the torch-lit cavern, they were relaxed, knowing that no harm was to come their way for a good chunk of time.

 **Our heros, our heros, the mooshroom borns come~**

 **On the outside: Huh. I can write really well...**

 **On the inside: WHAT HOW DID I DO THAT I DIDN'T KNOW I COULD DESCRIBE APPEARANCES THAT WELL WHAT THE NETHER HOOOOW**

 **Anyway...**

 **I have permission from the Ckbrothers to use Charlie again, and to use Minty. I have permission to reuse all the OCs from the owners so far, and I'll alert you if I don't have permission.**

 **Sorry, I just don't feel like being reported-.-**

 **I have a question: when I write about the mooshrooms, do I use the terms used for horses? (such as canter, gallop, etc.)**

 **About the OCs. For those of you who haven't submitted an OC, if you'd like to, tell me. For those of you who have submitted an OC(in SB), if I haven't already pmed you about that, tell me.**

 **Because what is Sky Army without it's recruits?**

 **Sky. It's just...Sky.**

 **Terrible pun that's not even a pun is terrible.**

 **I need a life.**

 **BIII**


	3. ALL HAIL ENDERLOX, KILLER OF STUFF

**Hello my friends!**

 **I'm bach! I know it's been a long time, plz don't hurt meh!**

 ***hides in corner***

 **Replies:**

 **Ck:** Thank you! I enjoyed writing it! It was certainly a feat in it's own way. :D

 **awolfnamedThaliaJackson:** Thank you~

 **Beansy:** So have I! I LUV DIS STORY(even though I neglect updating itXD) And it's been the same for me...

 **Dracomon221:** (lel, I accidently put 'Midnightdramon21 the first timeXD) ...what is happening?

 **xEnderAwesomex:** You're welcome! I did! I hope I did well!

 **Ravenstar:** Ikr! WE MUST MAKE ET A THING! (And thank you for the clarification~)

 **JustARegularUnicorn:** Don't worry, I haven't been scared off...I can't be scared off. You wanna know why? I DOTH BE A VACUUM CLEANER! I AM THE SCARER OF ALL CATS AND DOGS AND SOMETIMES SHEEP!

 **DarkRainbow:** Hello there~ It's okay, I would be too...hhm...OC accepted! Thank you for the OC~(and thank you! #TeamKai)

 **Enjoy~**

There are three accessible dimensions in Vanilla Minecraft, four unofficial dimensions according to the internet(mainly Fanfiction), and an unlimited amount due to Mods. The reason this is important, is because the player of interest(at the moment) was located in The End, which was in Vanilla Minecraft.

The player of interest was named Xena, or _xEnderAwsomex_ as her username stated. She was known to some users as a solo player; to Sky Army recruits, a great swordswomen and friend; to Endermen, a possible hybrid; to her pet Endermite, Pip, an awesome owner; to her Master, a loyal servant; and to squids, _a terror to behold_.

Xena herself had long brown-purple hair, which was pulled in front of her, exposing her back. Her bangs covered her right eye, which, like her left eye, was a pretty lavender color mixed with a dark shade of purple. Her skin was fair, as there was no sun in The End.

She wore a purple jumpsuit covered in different patterns, the bottom part stopping at knees; the hem-lines were black. The sleeves were very short, stopping shorty after her shoulders. Color-wise, they were black and lavender, with a few short pieces of royal purple string hanging here and there along the edge.

For shoes, she wore boots that just barely made it to her knees, and had the same strange patterns as the jumpsuit. A few other things she wore were a black hood(usually down) with a pair of Enderman eyes on it, and gloves that were almost the same as the boots.

Xena had been minding her own business, stretching her wings, trying to not get sent on some chore by her master, when she got bored of flying(only Xena can do such a thing. Only Xena), so she landed on one of the many tall obsidian pillars. Sighing, she sat down on the edge, and kicked her feet. The End was actually a pleasant place to be in at times, with the sky full of stars, and the warm glow of the Ender Crystals, one could really call this home if they put in the effort. 'If' being the keyword. Most people just came here to take the Enderdragon's egg...

Recently, however, everything just suddenly calmed the Nether down, and because of it, no one came here anymore. It got boring...very boring.

Sighing again, Xena put two fingers in her mouth and blew a certain way, creating a loud, shrill whistle. After a few minutes of nothing, she whistled again, extending the sound a noticeable amount. Again, nothing.

She was about to do it a third time, when she heard the hiss of teleportation, and suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulders. "Found you!"

Xena jumped, "Wha- je-!" She stopped when she saw who it was.

"Oh. Hello, Enderlox..."

"Hello, Xena~" The ender alter-ego grinned a toothy grin, knowing that Xena had been hiding from him. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, just being bored. Do you know where Pip is?" Xena got up from the ledge, and stood next to Enderlox.

"Nope, can't say I do..."

"Ugh, what did you do?"

The ender hybrid looked at Xena with mock hurt, "Nothing!"

Xena raised an eyebrow, "You did something. I know you did."

"I didn't. When have I ever done anything ever?"

Silence...

"Do you know where Missie is?" Xena asked, deciding to move on to another topic.

"...In the Overworld? As usual? I don't know much about players, but I do know that they're usually in the Overworld..."

"Oh yeah..." Mentally face-palming, Xena turned back around and jumped off the pillar, her wings appearing and letting her glide down to the Endstone. Once she was on solid blocks again, her wings disappeared, and she made her way to the portal at the middle of the island on foot.

"Oh, and I'd be careful. Hero was saying something about FNaF four..." Enderlox shouted to Xena from up on the pillar.

"Okay, I will, thank you!" Xena called back, before disappearing into the portal...

* * *

The blocky terrain formed around Xena, temporarily blinding her with sunlight. Wiping her eyes, Xena's sight adjusted to the new plane of existence, and she recognized her coordinates. But why was she-

Oh. _Oh Yeeeaaahhh_... _that._

Disregarding the last squid battle, Xena looked around the plains biome, before quickly locating the edge, where Sky Hub was waiting to be found.

Smiling, her leathery wings appeared behind her, and expanded. They began to move, pushing air out of the way and lifting Xena up into the air. Now airborn, Xena willed her wings to move her forward, and immediately, she shot forward, her long hair blowing behind her like a long flag.

Xena remembered the times she had flown like this; out in the open, nothing crossing her path and slowing her down.

But, all good things must come to an end, or else there would be no way to feel true happiness.

Think about it; if there was no pain, you wouldn't know what bliss felt like. Of course, there were much better ways or feeling pain other than a war.

And the fact that it had been squids, _of all things_ , seemed like a big 'Screw you!' to the face.

Xena shook her head, and looked forward again, flying low so as not to attract attention. Sure, she wasn't going to be judged much on the fact that she was part ender, but hey, bigger isn't always better.

Xena landed a short distance away from Sky Hub, and continued on foot, feeling weight being lifted off her back as her wings disappeared. As she walked, she glanced around trying to find her friend.

 _Where the nether did Missie go...?_

Suddenly, something tackled Xena, and she could hear stifled giggles. Out of habit(both with recruits and close friends), Xena immediately began to wriggle, and pushed the person on top of her away, effectively gaining ground again. When she got to her feet, she saw a familiar face; Missie!

The young female nurse was covering her mouth with both hands, and her eyes were squinting, as if trying not to laugh. Xena, seeing this, made a face, and Missie lost it, falling over and laughing uncontrollably. After a few moments, she stopped suddenly and got up.

"Okay, I'm good now!" She cheered, her eleven-year-old energy seemingly infinite. Xena chuckled, and continued her journey. Missie chatted excitedly, sharing details of what had happened while Xena was in The End, and how everything as going smoothly for the Sky Army. Every so often, Xena would ask her own questions, like how Missie was doing, how many squid sightings there had been, and how long it took for the nerf guns to be broken out of their supply closet. Missie said, and I quote, "About two point three five one seven seconds."

That was all Xena needed to hear to know how the Sky Army was fairing.

 **Yeah, I know, only 1.5k words, but I tried. I don't have much to say, other than that I'm sorry. I love this story, it's just that I've been hiding from Writer's block..**

 ***this chapter went unedited for the most part***

 ***except for when Nell rewrote everything for the update***

 **#MooshroomBorn**

 **BBIIIII**


	4. Cats And Dogs And Mules Oh My!

**Hello my friends!**

 **There's something important at the end of this chapter, so read well, cause I'mma bout to say something I never thought I would.**

 ** _Replies:_**

 **Rebel:** lel, maybe, since Xena is here...plus Hero's a fan favorite, though I promise to make him...interesting...*giggles creepily*

 **Canine:** Thank you, Canine! I know, I'm planning on using him next chapter or something...

 **xEnderAwsomex:** yay! I wrote it right! #HashTagsAllTheWayMan

 **TFC1337:** Thank you for the OC~ I may use them later...and thank you!

 **Ck:** I'm glad you like it! And thank you again for the ideas!

 **TheDiamondArcher:** Well, if you haven't read the prequel, don't worry, because I'll explain most of everything in this book. Plus the prequel is written poorlyXD.

 **Darcomon221:** I DO WHAT I WANT *jumps out window* yay! good luck:3

 **enjoy~**

A lone bone soared through the air, flying in an arch, before landing with a loud 'thump' on the ground, a few meters away from thrower of the bone. A pure white wolf with a pumpkin orange collar bounded after the bone, it's snout curled in what seemed to be a smile. The wolf picked up the bone in it's jaws, then raced back to the thrower of the bone, who smiled and cheered. The canine dropped the bone at it's owner's feet, sat down and barked happily. The owner laughed joyfully, and praised their pet, petting their head and scratching their ears. Then, the owner picked up the bone, and chucked it forward, sending it sailing through the air once again. And, like last time, the dog ran after it with much energy.

This repeated a few more times, before the owner collapsed onto the ground, laughing and praising their dog with belly rubs. Soon after, a bell sounded in the distance, and another figure ran up to the owner. A series of looks was shared between the two, before the owner got up, leading their dog and the figure off in the direction of the bells.

"I thought the squids were backing off!" The figure yelled to the owner, who was trying to run alongside their dog.

"So did I, but this might be something different! Maybe there's an important announcement?" The owner replied, eyeing their dog wearily. After a few moments, they whistled loudly, and an orange tabby cat the same hue as the dog's collar appeared, following the two humans and one canine.

"What could be so important that they ring the bells?! They only use those when there's an emergency!" The figure questioned.

"I don't know, Par, but if they'd risk attracting attention over it, I'm guessing it's important!" The owner said loudly back.

Minutes later, the pair were inside a fairly large wooden structure, and the figure from before was outside, approaching a stable. Inside were many different horses; the figure, Par, chose a purebred brown horse with white spots, while the owner, Hope, chose a fast mule. They tucked their pets inside the side chests, and mounted their mule, taking care not to startle the animal.

Half an hour later, the duo could be seen riding horses over the horizon, one carrying a brilliant golden flag. It waved behind them as they raced though the plains biome, the cool wind catching the flag easily. They were soon joined by two others, except they were riding mooshrooms, and they were both very strange. But whatever, everyone in this story is half-past crazy, anyway.

The next pair to join was a dark haired girl wearing a purple jumpsuit of many hues of purple. With her was an eleven-year-old, who was wearing a red fez and brown trench coat. When the two saw the others, the dark haired girl sprouted leathery black wings, and took flight, picking up to eleven year old. The older girl flew along with everyone else, while the younger squealed with glee.

 **So, I know it's short, but I need help...**

 **EDIT: Thank you all for the sweet comments, it means so much to me! I was tearing up ;-;. For new readers, there were some bad things happening in my life, and everyone was cheering me up ;v;**

 **Thank you all, again!**

 **Also send help**

 **Writer's block is out to get me ;v;**

 **BBIII**


	5. COME AT ME, LIFE! I'M READY FOR YOU!

**EDIT: Extended the chapter a bit**

 **Hello my friends!**

 **IM AAALLLIIIIIIIIIVE**

 **And hungry.**

 ***writes entire chapter in one night so that she can reply to one person***

 **You know who you are. ;)**

 **EDIT:**

 ** _Replies_**

 _ **xEnderAwesomex:**_ **  
ch4: thank you for the support!  
ch5: Yup, I'm alive! And don't worry, the best chapter come from procrastinationXD**

 _ **Ck:**_ **  
ch4: to help positions! Quickly, we must help me regain my happiness!  
ch5: I'm glad you enjoyed! Twas fun to write!**

 _ **TheDiamondArcher:**_ **  
ch4: You're welcome! Though, I guess I should be saying thank you for the support! Those words are so kind and heartfelt, I feel like your hugging me through the screen! Wait no, we aren't turning this into a CP story...btw, it FNatP finished? I haven't checked in awhile...  
ch5: *hits you with plastic spoon* I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU. IT WAS YOOOOOOUUUUU. *gets all sassy* First off, Ck, TFC1337, and Draco all have accounts. If they wanted to know how I was doing, they could pm me. Half of them already do! And I know Canine IRL, so she gets to see me almost everyday! The only person who can't pm me is you, so I couldn't pm you when you left that other review...Let me put it this way: Lady A notices you, and since she's so damn popular, everyone else notices you. I noticed you! SENPAI NOTICED YOU! That's why I'm replying to you now! Also, you know Ck? He started out as a guest for about a year before he got an account. He made himself a good name on FFN before getting an account. That's why he's popular :P. You'll get there someday. In the meantime, enjoy my stories!(I need a nickname for you)**

 ** _Dracomon221:  
_** **ch4: I did? IM SORRZ(no im not). Thank you!  
ch5: It wasn't you, though you could've just pmed meXD Who's the person on DA? (Am I secretly popular?0-0)**

 _ **EclipticChaos:**_ **  
ch4: did so.**

 _ **Rebel:**_ **  
ch4: Thank you for the support! WOO, SUSPENSE! But, as my friend Canine once said, "F*ck suspense NELLIE WE DON'T NEED SUSPENSE"  
ch5: Yup! *eats oreos***

 _ **TFC1337:**_ **  
ch4: I just realized what 1337 means...anyway, thank you! It means a lot!  
ch5: Erm...there's more on LtN and Lady A at the end A/N**

 _ **Raiden:**_ **  
ch4: I feel liek while writing that you were like, "F*ck you, grammar! I DON'T NEED NO AUTOCORRECT!" and thank you for the support!**

 _ **hoperosedawnstar:**_ **  
ch4: Thank you for the support! Yeah, I know, since Lady A is my senpai...  
ch5: Oh, well happy belated birthday! Thank you!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **  
ch4: ...is that you, TheDiamondArcher?  
ch5: Okay, I know it's you, Canine. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 **Jeez, I didn't know I had so many readers...**

 **There's something important at the bottom A/N, so please read on.**

Just as the sun began to set, a shout was heard over the sounds of workers.

"THE RECRUITS ARE HERE! OPEN THE HATCHES!"

This sent multiple other workers into organized panic, and slowly, the large wooden hatches opened up to show was was below the floating base. There were about six figures below, and each brandished shimmering golden swords to show their alliance. As they began to climb the extensive ladders, several other recruits took their stations, bows pointed out to the horizon, in case the arriving recruits were followed. But no arrows were shot, and the reinforcements made it up into the base. Upon reaching the top of the ladder, the hatches were closed, and the recruits cheered in victory; the war heroes were back in action!

The group of heroes soon split up, and met up with old friends, each smiling widely at each encounter. After an hour of this, everything settled down, and a steady stream of recruits were streaming into the Sky Army base.

"What do you think was so important that all of Sky Army was called to come here?" The animal tamer with brown hair asked.

"What ever it is, it has to be important, since Ck didn't eat a taco this morning, nya~" The animatronic fox-lady-thing commented with enthusiasm.

"I didn't forget to eat a taco this morning! See?" The knight said, pulled out a taco from seemingly nowhere. "I never forget to eat tacos!"

This remark gained a giggle from the child, Ender hybrid, and blonde animal tamer.

"Anyway, I'm gonna look for Pip. Coming, Missie?" The hybrid asked, turning to the child. The child nodded her head, then stood up from her chair and followed the hybrid away.

"Hey," the blonde animal tamer said, "do you think we're gonna meet Snow and Abel here?"

"I don't see why not...they should be arriving with the rest of the recruits." The brunette said.

"Ugh, I hate waiting..." the blonde said, laying her head on the table. She turned her head to the side to watch the knight eat his taco slowly.

"What are we waiting for?" The fox-lady asked, eyeing the knight's taco with interest.

"We're waiting for Snow, Abel, Nell, and a few more recruits to join us. Then we can head out and do- whatever it was we're doing."

"I still hate waiting."

"You would. Why don't say hello to someone?"

"That's bor-ing..."

"What?" A new voice joined the conversation, "Did someone say Boron?"

"ABEL." the blonde jerked up, knocking over her chair, and grabbed the scientist into a bone-crushing hug. "It's good to see you!"

"Y-yeah...y-you t-to...Uh, H-Hope? I k-kinda need t-to br-eathe..."

"Oh, sorry!" The blonde let go, causing the scientist to take in a sharp breath. He smiled and shook his head, greeting the other members. He was about to greet the knight and fox-lady, but he decided not to. Probably because they were currently throwing cabbage at each other.

He looked to the sound of fast approaching footsteps, to see a cheerful brunette dragging along a not-so cheerful looking boy. As the pair came into view, the scientist recognized _NellaElla_ as Nell, but _-The_Emo_King-_ didn't ring any bells.

"Hello, Nell! Where've you been?" the scientist asked, averting his eyes from the boy, who held a bored expression. His edgy aura was quite different from Nell's, who's was blaring loudly with happiness.

"Oh, you know, dealing with Norwin's irrational fears, recruiting peoples, you usual. You?" She asked, smiling.

"Recruiting?" the fox-lady looked over from her cabbage battle with the knight, and immediately smiled, somehow gaining enough speed to sprint as she ran towards Nell. "NELLLL!"

Nell laughed, "Hi, Minty, it's nice to see you too."

As Nell and Minty greeted one another, the knight picked cabbage out from under his silver crown and said, "Who's this?" He motioned towards the boy.

"Oh!" Nell exclaimed, promising to talk with Minty later, "This is Zero, a potential recruit!"

The scientist sputtered, "Zero? As in, the guy who took down Mobzilla without armor?! Nell, are you CRAZY?!"

"Quite possibly."

He facepalmed, "Nell, you don't invite shifty people into your base of operations. Do you remember what happened to _her_?!"

Nell suddenly stiffened, then she seemed to try to relax, taking in a sharp breath of air. "I didn't think history would repeat itself. I just wanted to help."

Nell then returned to her usual, smiling, weird self. "But hey, if it did, maybe we'd finally find _her_! Don't you think?"

"Sure, Nell. Sure."

"Great! I'm taking Zero around the base a little more, then everyone can decide if he can stay, mkay? Good, forward, MARCH!" Nell began to walk away, Minty in tow, the two back to chatting. Zero was about to follow, when the scientist stopped him.

"How do you put up with her?" he asked.

Zero shrugged, "She reminds me of Haley, in a way."

"...Who's Haley?"

"Not important." Zero grunted, and was off without another word. The scientist stared at his back, deciding what to make of his hair. It was straight, slicked down by sweat from recent activities. One half was a fiery red, while the other was coal black. It was strange, since normally you see that in hybrids...

 **So, I'm alive, and doing well! Thank you for all the reviews, it means a lot!**

 **Don't worry, I'll always somehow be okay. Can you imagine if Ck finished The Traveler's Contest and I didn't get to read it? Can you imagine what would happen to LTN if I left? Can you imagine what would've happened to some people if I wasn't here to talk to them and cheer them up?**

 **...Can you imagine all the fanfiction I wouldn't get to read?!**

 **Also, Canine, if you're reading this, consider this a belated birthday present :)**

 **BIII**

 **Wait**

 **One last thing**

 **I'm going to extend this chapter later, but as I said at the top, there's someone who deserved to know how I was doing. As said before, you know who you are.**

 **VERY IMPORTANT EDIT:**

 **So, most of you probably read Lady Andromeda465's stories. She is what I'm going to be addressing. Since I'm her Kohpai, I decided it's my job to inform you all.**

 **After the whole Beansy thing, her mother got afraid that Lady A would accidentally talk to more interweb creepers, so she banned Lady A from using the computer. Lady A can barely find times when her mom's not home to pm me, much less update her stories, so for the time being, she won't be active. she still read our stories and everything, she just can't review and such. Spread this around to her other readers, since I can't rn. I have to get ready for an event.**

 **If you want to contact her, her tumblr is** **helmet-girl-origins, her wattpad is  galaxygirl465, and her twitter is also galaxygirl465. If Lady A wants me to take down the information, I will~**

 **Oh, and 500 views in 5 chapters?! You people are amazing!**

 **BBBIII**


	6. Rant: the Beansy incident

**Thanks to FullMetalCanine for editing/revising the first part of this chapter~**

Nighttime approached quickly, and the air was filled with the smell of champagne and the sound of laughter. Recruits babbled drunkenly, smiling, and while mobs milled about below, their groans and clicks went unheard by the party goers. Far above them, fireworks illuminated the sky, bursts of purple and yellow dye exploding midair.

The leaders of other allied armies had been invited to the party, along with the army themselves. Entire separate sections were built for this purpose, and it was clear to everyone that you could easily loose your group in the maze of stumbling, intoxicated fighters.

Because of this, the armies tended to stick close to their fellow recruits, groups and cliques beginning to form in the huge crowd of warriors.

In the huge crowd, a hooded figure glided along the floor eerily. Everyone was too smashed to think this in any way strange, and they all continued the party, becoming more rosy cheeked and high.

The hooded figure darted around the crowd like a snake, intent on reaching their target. They didn't need worry about the cloak falling away. If it did, everyone was too tipsy to look them in the eye successfully. And even if someone wasn't so drunk off their a** that they could peer at the strange party guest, they wouldn't have seen much.

After all, the figure was invisible for the next few minutes.

 **So yeah**

 **It's very short, but I'm on hiatus and updating, so be proud of me. Anyway, after this is a rant. It contains some swearinf, and probably offensive things . So please, if you'd rather not read my rant, do so and just review without reading the rant.**

 **Because I'm almost certain I'll loose friends for this thing, but at this point, I don't care anymore.**

 **this is about the Beansy thing**

 **A message to everyone: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!**

 **Yeah, I know, you're all friends with Lady A, and you don't want others hurting your friends, I get it! Me, I'm loyal to a fault. You think I don't suffer from this?**

 **But when you get so defensive that death is involved? That's when it** _ **needs**_ **to damn stop.**

 **First off, this isn't over with! This is not over, until everyone calms their shit and shuts up about it. This isn't over, until everything is back to the way it used to be, before you all decided to start sending death threats to other users.**

 **Death threats. You people have been sending Beansy death threats. You have got to be shitting me! There is no** _ **fucking**_ **way that such nice, welcoming people could be so harmful...right?**

 ** _Wrong._**

 **Yeah, I've been talking to Beansy. Yeah, I went against the rules for** _ **once in my life**_ **. Yeah, I disregarded Lady A(who I trust with my life)'s warning, and went ahead and pmed him. And you know what? There's such a thing as 'two sides of a story'!** _ **I. Don't. Care.**_ **What you've been warned, and I** _ **don't**_ **care whether or not you pmed him, but you're all wrong. Luckily, Beansy didn't inform me of which users did so, and if you were one of those users that pmed him a few days ago,** _ **I'm talking to you.**_

 **Me? I have the whole story...both perspectives, and proof of fault on either side.**

 **And I've heard of the #blamebeansy thing. I heard about it. And all I have to say is that I'm disgusted with the way you people treat others. I came to this sight to find friends and not have too much drama. But this isn't okay. This is wrong.**

 **How would you like it, if you were framed for something, and got no say? How would you like it, if nobody stood up for you? How would you like it, if you were forced to leave FF because of somethingbyou didn't even do?**

 **I'm done with this shit. All of this. I don't know why you all decided to start up a turd storm. I don't know why you all think it's okay to want someone to kill themselves. And I don't know how I could be friends with you if you're sending someone death threats without proper info. But you're being assholes, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop. I really hate to think of my friends this way.**

 **I wasn't going to post this, in fear of being forced off here as well, but I guess it doesn't matter, anyway.**

 **I don't care if you flame me for this. I don't care if my ass if kicked off FFN for this.**

 **But this is ending here and now, or else there** _ **will**_ **be hell to pay.**

 **End of discussion.**

 **EDIT: Luckily, most of my readers weren't involved. In fact, many of them didn't know what was going on. To those of you stayed out of it, thank you. For those of you that were involved, I forgive you. But please, next time, try not to jump to conclusions? Honestly, if Beansy really were a sexual predator, don't you think more people would've been targeted? I'm pretty sure Lady A wouldn't have been the only one.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for bringing things to a halt relatively quickly. I'm glad this was resolved.**

 **BIII**


	7. Goodbye, my friends(I'M BAAACCK)

The name of the chapter probably gave you a shock. And then you might've thought, "Oh, silly me, it's probably just some random thing about the group splitting up, no big deal!" I regret to inform you that that isn't the case, and that I really am saying goodbye.

Well, just for now. Spread the word to everyone, since I can't do that now.

I'll actually go into detail this time, unlike what I did on DA, since here is where so many things happened. To put it simply, I flunked out of the advanced science class I was in, and will be placed in the regular class. The problem? My parents worked so hard to get me into the advanced class, and I flunked of this, my computer is being taken away, and I won't get it back until the end of the school year. I'll be back when summer rolls in, but until then, this is probably the last you'll hear from me. I have so many kind words to share with you all, but sadly, words can't express how I feel.

I suppose I have to say something, since You won't hear from me for months. Well, I guess I should start with my friends.

 **Ck** , thanks for the continued support through my time on FF. You're an amazing writer, and an even greater friend. I hope that you find success here, maybe even become an author. Who knows?

 **Lady A/Galaxy** , thanks for the fics, and the protection form various interwebs trolls. Thanks for the laughs, and the fangirl moments, and always being positive. I really do look up to you, and I hope I never scared you away :3

 **TheDiamondArcher** , I just wanna say...thanks. I see myself in you, kinda. I know, times are tough, and you're probably going through bad times. But please, smile for me. Smile, because I'll never be truly gone. I'll come back at one point(I'll be back!), and maybe you'll be a successful fan fiction author at that point. I can't say for sure, but please, don't be sad. If you cry, I'll somehow know, and also cry, and then we'll accidentally flood the earth with our tears. But in all seriousness, be happy. I want you to be happy, so that I'll come back to you being happy. So stop being depressed, and just smile. You can do this, you are strong enough to get through this, and you're my friend. And if you don't believe me, then I'll just have to find you and hug the crap outta you. Never stop believing, and remember, I'll always be here in spirit. I'm here for you, and _I always will be_. Never forget that. (Whoops, that got a bit too long...eh, screw it, idc rn)

 **AcidicRose** , thanks for being my first friend on here. Yeah, our opinions may have changed, but that doesn't matter to me. I think I'll miss you the most, if I end up missing anyone.

 **EclipticChaos** , thanks for everything man. You stood through my vents, and my weirdness, and I'll miss skypeing and playing MC with you. Keep being happy, since you seem so much better without all that sadness.

 **StellaTheReviewer** , thanks for the collaboration effort. Yeah, it's a waste now, but I'll be back, and we'll get back on it! And, according to that guest, it kinda doesn't really matter anyway. (stupid report button) You really are an amazing author, and I couldn't have asked for any other partner on this.

 **Raiden** , thank for the lols. I have other things to thank you for, but you know, I can't think of them rn. Hm...I'll find something or other later...anyway, keep beign awesome and writing, because you're great at it!

 **Dracomon** , thanks for the amazing fics. I guess you already know, but I'm so happy you finally finished that fic. I'M SO HAPPY MAN. Anyway, plase keep writing, because I don't know what I'd do without fan fiction.

 **Jewel** , I enjoyed the collab while it lastedXD. But yeah, keep doing what you do best. I realize you've been busy, but on the off chance that you see this, thanks for everything :3

 **Beansy** , thanks for talking to me. I'm glad I could sort everything out, and as you can see, everyone agrees with me. Hopefully, you won't run into much more trouble while I'm gone. Good luck on WattPad, by friend :3

 **guardianluver** , thanks for CLAWS and all the other amazing fics you've written. Yeah, be haven't talked in awhile, but I felt like addressing this, since we're still friend. I hope.

 **Radha** , sorry that the roleplay is gonna be delayed. I know, you probably will miss it, buut I'll be back later, and we can go again! Keep writing and being awesome, and don't let you dreams be memes :3

 **Rebel** , thanks for the help on IM and SD. Sadly, I have yet to use your ocs, but I will one day. And when that day comes, I hope the rebel army will be ready for me to return!

 **Xena** , thanks for your support. We haven't talked much, but I still count us as friends. Keep animating, since you're awesome at it! And keep writing, because somehow I'll read it all.

 **casuallyfangirling** , thanks for the laughs. We might not ever meet, but it was nice to know that I came *this* close to meeting you. I'll meet you one day! And until that day comes, I can wait.

But honestly, all I can you. Thank you for the amazing times, and the laughs, and all your friendship. Thanks for saving my life, and for everything you've given me. Please, in my place, defended those who're misjudged, and bullied, and treated badly. That's all I wish you'd do. But most of all, keep smiling. Keep laughing, and writing, and being happy. I'll always be here, silently cheering you all on, even without my account.

Maybe if you keep smiling, it'll chase away my tears, which won't stop right now.

Goodbye for now, and good luck on this strange path life takes you on. I'll be watching over you, no matter what. I'll miss you all, my friends.

~ _Nell, the grieving, yet hopeful author_

 **EDIT: Thank you all for the wonderful comments! It means so much to me that you all care this much!**

 **After this, the chapters will be regular.**

 **BII**


	8. Minty Checked Gravity

**"Minty Checked Gravity"**

 **...it still works.**

 **Chapter 1 of 3 update**

 **Words: 1,980(2K)**

The night sky darkened, letting a full moon illuminate Sky Base. The fireworks had long ceased, and all was quiet and calm. Tucked into their beds, the Sky Army recruits were fast asleep, and the night watchmen were wide awake, patrolling along the walls and keeping a watchful eye on the ground below. However, after the party, the guards were still slightly tipsy, and therefore they weren't much help. This, however, tilted the odds in favor for a certain figure, who's invisibility had long since run out. Now, they rested in the shadows of one of the high towers, waiting for the guards to switch shifts.

The seconds seemed to tick by impossibly slow, but the figure kept still and quiet. As the wind began to pick up, the figure reached up to push their hair back into the hood. As they did, they heard foot steps approaching, and quickly side stepped, pressing themselves against the wall further. A lone guard passed, and once they were gone, the figure moved out of cover, checking the streets, before darting off after the guard. The figure followed the guard for a few moments, before changing course, and slipping into an alley. From there, they ran to the dead end, and pressed their hands around on the stone, looking for nics for their fingers to grab onto. When they found none, the figure groaned inwardly, and backed up a few paces. Then, they ran forward, quickly breaking into a sprint and running at the wall, hitting it with one of their feet. They then walked up the wall for a few milliseconds, and the world turned ninety degrees. From there, they curled their spine, back-flipping in-air, dark blue flats flashing in the full moon light. They landed gracefully on both feet, bending their knees, before pushing back up, resulting in them jumping five blocks into the air; much higher than any normal player would be able to do. After launching into the air, the figure reached for the edge of the stone wall, just barely grabbing on in time. After a few tense moments, the figure mustered enough strength to pull themselves over the edge, and practically fell onto the roof of the stone building. They laid there on their back, gazing at the stars, trying to regain their breath; they weren't used to using their new powers, strange as it sounded. No, they weren't as strong as the others of their kind, but they were determined to change that! They just needed to get rid of a certain pesky flaw...

The figure stood up on the roof, shaking away any other thoughts. They wanted to, no, _needed_ , to become stronger. Nothing was going to stop them now, not after everything that had happened...

* * *

Slowly, slowly, the figure made their way towards the dorms. They were tall, wide buildings, made of igneous, rocky materials; Diorite and Granite were used for structural design, while any special features and/or decorations were made with the calming grey of Andesite. Glass panes were placed in neat rows and columns on all four sides; two-by-twos, then a balcony shared by two dorm rooms, then another two-by-two, five blocks, two-by-twos, balcony, two-by-two, five blocks, and on and on. Upon the balconies were iron railing, where dyed leather armor and boots dampened by condensation were set out to dry. Up on the roof, smoke from the cafeteria rose up into the night sky, blotting out the stars and their heavenly glory.

 _How twisted_ _have the players become, that they let that disgusting gas float up into the air and block the stars' and moon's beautiful light from reaching them? Inexcusable..._ The figure's thoughts hissed.

They slid off the top of a janitorial shed silently, crouching low and watching patiently. When they saw no guards, they stood up slowly, and darted from cover to cover, letting their inky black-blue cloak disguise them in the shroud of the pale night. As they neared the dorm wall, they contemplated where to go. From what spy sources told the squids, females were usually dormed on the first few floors, males on the floors above them, and squad leaders and other important peoples on the upper-most floors. However, that changed ever since Sky Army was called back into order. Since everyone was now in pairs, that's who you were dormed with, despite partners being the opposite sex. It was reasoned that you had picked your partner knowing that you'd be stuck with them for the next year of service. (Pfft, as if!)

 _Ugh_ , the figure groaned inwardly, _how am I supposed to find a suitable holder for these memories? Although..._

The figure snickered inwardly, a smile creeping along their lips, _T'Would be fun to mess with boy's head, giving him the memories of a girl. Yes, very, very fun indeed..._

Smile widening, the figure twitched their index figure slightly, and the once dark world lit up in a fantastic flurry of blue. Underneath the figure's cloak, they could feel the dark blue particles popping out of existence at the touch of the fabric.

Ah, the joys of being a squid hybrid...night vision was only one of the few things you could do; it only cost the small price of your free will!

The figure glanced around quickly, making use of their abilities. So far, there were no guards in sight, which the figure found odd, even if there had been an awesome party just before. Oh well, it just made things easier.

Nodding to themselves, the figure cleared the rest of the distance to the dorms in a few seconds, immediately flattening themselves against the polished stone. After a moment, the figure turned around, and pressed their hands onto the wall, searching for a place to stick their hands. When they found none, they sighed angrily, and willed their extra limbs to grow out. As they did this, eight dark blue tentacles extended out from under the figure's cloak, and squirmed around, trying to find something to grab onto. The figure smiled to themselves, gliding a hand over one of their slimy tentacles. They were quite fond of their extra limbs, mainly because it didn't take much energy to hide, reveal, or control them, and when they weren't hidden and being used, they would whirl around on their own, exploring their surroundings and grabbing anything they could find. Plus they were _hella_ cool.

After getting over how cool their tentacles were, the figure willed their tentacles to grasp the wall, and the tentacles did so. A series of popping sounds soon followed, and the figure began to climb up the wall using their tentacles. It was a slow process; the figure trusted their tentacles, yes, but they were climbing a smooth vertical surface. Vertical surfaces weren't hard to climb, but the surface itself was completely flat, and the figure was relying only on the suction cups on their tentacles to carry them up. If the figure misplaced a limb, it could be the end of them. And, there was always the problem that the constant popping sounds from pealing their tentacles off the wall and placing them back on again was loud and obnoxious. It could awaken a recruit, who'd come outside on the balcony, see them, and then-

Suddenly, one of the figure's tentacles slipped, and the figure gave a small yelp as they plummeted downwards a few feet. They squeezed their eyes shut, but were suddenly jerked back up. The figure gasped in pain as their nose hit hard rock, and icy needles of pain sprang upon their face. The figure opened their eyes, and lifted a gloved hand to feel their nose. More needles pricked their nose, and they were almost certain that a bruise was forming.

After making sure that nothing else had been hurt, the figure finally closed the distance between them and the third floor balconies. This was supposedly where squad leaders and other important players were, but...something was wrong. The balcony on which the figure stood had many odd things...for one thing, the balcony door wasn't locked, and the blinds were drawn back. There was also an over-sized marshmallow canon, and cans of soda strewn about.

 _Notch, aren't leaders supposed to be a little more...sanitary? Or, has Sky Army sunk this low already?_ The figure pondered.

Slowly, they maneuvered themselves around the mess, making as little noise as possible. As they were about to undo the balcony door, a noise from inside the dorm froze the figure where they stood. On instinct, the figure hid their tentacles, and bowed their head slightly, further covering their face. The balcony door slid open, and a faint, feminine voice floated to the figure's ears.

"Charlie, is that you, nya~?" the figure on the side of the door came forward, into the moonlight. They were indeed a female, and that signature way of speaking told the figure who it was: Minty.

Minty reached up with a bandaged hand, and rubbed her eyes, trying to get a better view of 'Charlie'. When she couldn't, she yawned tiredly, and took another step forward, trudging groggily towards the balcony rail. "It's awfully late to be stargazing, nya~."

The figure grunted.

"How many constellations have you found, nya~? I can never find any...they're so hard to remember...nya~"

The figure decided to play along, and joined Minty on the edge of the balcony. They climbed onto the rail, sitting down, and gestured for Minty to follow. Minty did so with a lopsided smile.

"Sitting on these iron bars isn't so bad, nya~" she babbled once she was situated. The figure nodded in fake agreement, and pointed up to the stars.

"Found one." the figure whispered lowly, hiding their feminine voice.

Minty's eyes followed their finger, and leaned forward slightly, trying to find the picture in the stars.

Thinking quickly, the figure swung their feet over the rail, landing back on the balcony. Before Minty had time to react, the figure shoved Minty forward, and she tumbled head over heels off the railing. Luckily, she caught the edge of the diorite balcony. A low whimper escaped her mouth as she gazed in horror up at the figure. By this time, adrenaline had woken her up, and she could now see the shadowy outline of the figure.

"Ch-Charlie, nya~? Wh-What a-are you d-doing, nya~?" She asked fearfully.

The figure shook their head, reverting back to their normal voice. "I'm not Charlie, you idiot. I'm not like you stupid humans, and I'm going to get rid of my ties with you horrid humans, once and for all!" They declared.

"Whatever, you're planning, you won't get away with it, nya~!" Minty shot back, somehow holding bravery in her shaking voice.

"Oh," cooed the figure, "I'm afraid I already have." The figure reached down, extending a hand towards Minty's forehead. In protest, Minty dared let go of the edge with one hand, lowering herself even farther.

"Defiant to the end, hm~? Oh well, you weren't suitable anyway. I wonder, how big of a splatter will you make when you hit the ground?" The figure took back their hand and rose, picking up one of their feet. The figure raised it above Minty's slipping hand, letting their tentacles slither out and wriggle around.

"Goodbye, Minty~" Just as the figure was about stomp on Minty's hand and seal her fate, and third voice came from behind.

"Minty, quit making such a racket! The walls may be sound proof, but you left the balcony door open...again."


	9. To Duel A Charlie

**"To Duel A Charlie"**

 **...be prepared for casual conversation.**

 **Chapter 2 of 3 update**

 **Words: 2,406(2.5K)**

Charlie awoke with a grumpy snort, sitting up in his golden dorm bed. The chatting of two voices had awoken him from a pleasant dream of mooshrooms, and he was almost certain that Minty was involved, seeing as she wasn't in her bed, and the walls of the dorms were soundproof for the most part. He rubbed one of this eyes, finding that the balcony door was open, and moonlight was filtering in. He grumbled something about night being for sleeping, not playing, and stumbled his way to the balcony door. As he did, he grumbled, "Minty, quit making such a racket! The walls may be sound proof, but you left the balcony door open...again."

He paused in the doorway, cocking his head slightly at the sight of a dark figure with menacing tentacles facing away. The figure looked over their shoulder nonchalantly, not thinking much of Charlie.

"Minty...?" Charlie asked, sleep deprivation sill grasping his mind.

"Charlie, nya~! Help, nya~!" Minty's terrified voice came from below, but Charlie couldn't find her...then, he noticed a single pale hand holding onto the edge of the balcony.

"You're not Minty...who are you?!" Charlie asked, reaching for his sword. When he found none, he looked down, realizing his sword wasn't at his side, and he wasn't in his armor...

The figure clicked their tongue, "Tsk, tsk, silly boy." Two of the figure's tentacles launched towards Charlie, the first going for his head. Charlie lifted his arms to defend his skull, when the second one hit him full force in the stomach. As a result, Charlie was launched back into the dorm, the carpet barely breaking his fall. He coughed roughly, rolling over onto all fours, and lifting his head. The figure was now facing towards Charlie, their hood lifted just enough to show a creepy smile.

"Toodles, knight." the figure darted to the left, vaulting the rail and climbing the wall with their tentacles.

Charlie was about to say something, but stopped, hacking again. Slowly, he dragged himself to his feet, grimacing. He stumbled forward, forcing himself to stay upwards, and finally got to the balcony.

"M-Minty?" He called out.

"Nya~! Down here, nya~!" Minty's voice called, and the pale hand on the edge twitched. Charlie made his way to the hand, and leaned over the rail to see Minty staring up at him.

"...Oh." Charlie got on one knee and extended his hand, his other wrapped around his bruised stomach. Minty grabbed his hand with her free one, and after much effort on Charlie's part, she was hauled onto the balcony.

"Chaarrrlieee, nya~! What took you so FRIGGEN LONG?! ...nya~." Minty complained, investigating Charlie's bruised stomach.

"You're heavy and- AGH!" Minty smacked Charlie upside the head, turning away and crossing her arms.

"NYA~! NEVER INSULT A LADY, CHARLIE! N-YA~!"

* * *

Up on the roof, the figure contemplated their next move. They had no enderpearls, nor a way to get down the building without being seen. The only way to escape was to get into the air...

 _Yes, the air...the air!_ The gears in the figure's head began to turn as they made a plan. A few minutes passed as the figure tested the different potion effects they had, trying to remember which ones they already had, and which ones they had yet to ingest via potion. The figure had one last effect to test, when the roof doors slammed open, and Charlie burst through, holding a golden sword, the blade glowing purple.

"Come back for more? Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" The figure said, amused.

"Pssh, nothing can stop me! ...Even if it hurts. Ouch." Charlie responded, taking up a fighting stance.

"Hmph. Suit yourself, knight." The figure sighed, and turned to face Charlie.

Immediately, the figure's tentacles shot forward, flying at Charlie. However, without sleep deprivation clawing at his mind, Charlie was able to block the attacks, and he was quick about it, too. On the collision of sword and tentacles, a flurry of sparks came, the fire aspect enchantment on Charlie's sword trying to take affect on the figure's slimy tentacles. Then finally, one of the tentacles slipped through Charlie's defense, and lashed his right arm. However, Charlie only grit his teeth and kept fighting. The figure was slightly surprised by this, but realized that the wound was closing, and that barely visible swirls of red were emanating off of Charlie's skin.

 _Clever_ , thought the figure, _but a potion used to heal your stomach wouldn't have lasted this long._

After a few more tense moments of fighting, things clicked in the figure's mind, and they said, "Oh, I get it! The fox is invisible. They're feeding you potions, aren't they? _That'd_ explain your speed."

Charlie chuckled, ducking under the barrage of tentacles that didn't seem to end. "You're right...almost. Minty _is_ in fact invisible, and she _has_ been splashing me with potions. However, she never gave me a speed potion."

Charlie closed the distance between him and the figure with a well-timed roll, standing up. " _I'm just better than you_."

With a sword at their neck, the figure stood shock still. Behind them, they heard the slurp of milk being drunken, and realized that Minty now stood behind them.

The figure shook their head playfully, "How clever. You managed to out-think me, and trap me. _What ever shall I do_?"

"Oh, hush, you, squid-hybrid-thingy. Now that you're caught, TELL US YOUR SECRETS!" Charlie yelled, pointing his other hand at the figure.

"Yeah, nya~! TELL US YOUR SECRETS, NYA~!" Minty repeated, doing the same.

The figure chuckled darkly, "You'll have to do more than that to catch me."

Moments later, Charlie and the figure were dueling again, while Minty lay on the side, unconscious.

"You won't get away with this!" Charlie declared, jabbing on the figure's right. The figure dodged, and followed with a slash to the left.

"Oh, really? That's what your friend said. Funny, they're unconscious now..." the figure replied, easily fending on Charlie's attacks. Sword play wasn't their thing, but Charlie had backed off, seeing as that he didn't have backup now.

"At least Minty doesn't rely on cheap tricks to fight!" Charlie responded, still attacking.

" _Cheap tricks_? Excuse me, what do you call those potion effects?"

"A strategy. Duh."

"Some strategy. What were you saying just a moment ago? That 'you were better than me'?"

"It's true. Plus, I'm probably better looking than you."

"What makes you say that? You don't even have a mouth!"

"Who wants a mouth when you could instead _not_ have a mouth?"

"...Your logic confuses me, knight."

"You squids seem to not have logic at all."

"Thank you."

The battle continued, with neither side gaining the upper hand. The figure had long exhausted their abilities, and Charlie had to be careful if he didn't want to end up headless. But, the skirmish would soon come to and end, as even though Charlie had slowed down, and was clearly tiring out, the figure was struggling. They had underestimated Charlie, and now had to pay close attention to his movements. Their reflexes weren't enough; they had to read Charlie's movements, and be ready for his next slash. At this point, one mistake could end everything, even if Charlie hadn't meant to harm the figure.

Jab, jab, dodge, slash, parry, dodge, jab, slash, slash, slash, dodge, dodge, parry, parry, slash... The endless commands went off in the figure's head, the order completely random. This wasn't working.

The figure paused their attacks, fending off the other blade. Charlie noticed this and paused, as well. While he stood there, panting softly, the figure kept quiet, trying to not let it be known that they were at their limit. Squid hybrids weren't supposed to _have_ limits. No, Squid hybrids _didn't have_ limits. _She did not have limits._

"I...admire...your skill, knight," the figure began, breathing hard, "But it isn't enough. You can't beat me. Give up." _Please, just give up already. These memories will kill me before you do._

And it was true. The darkness of the night reminded the figure of being in a cave, and their alter ego had been in this position before. A vague memory was being called upon...

In the memory, the figure stood in the darkness of a dimly lit cave. In front of them stood a boy with the same physical features as Charlie, except different clothes. Just like the Charlie in front of the figure, this Charlie was panting heavily, and the figure could tell the owner of this memory was confused as to why they had no mouth. Above his head, _Ckbrothers_ floated.

 _"Who are you?" The memory's owner asked._

 _"Charlie. But you can call me Ck if you want." Memory-Charlie replied._

Back in reality, the figure watched Charlie carefully, afraid what his next move might be. _Memory-Charlie looked so kind, I wonder if he-? No, no, shut up, me._ The figure growled under their breath, and mentally waved away the memory.

"Thank you!" Charlie managed to say cheerfully, even though he was still breathing heavily, "But I won't give up."

 _Hm...I must've tired him out more than I originally thought. Seems I'm not the only one who's using a facade._

"Talk big if you wish, I have no use for battling weak opponents." The figure claimed slyly, sheathing their navy blue sword.

"Weak opponent? You're breathing hard, bud."

The figure was about to deny Charlie's claim, but stopped, glancing down at their chest as they realized their heart was hammering away inside their rib cage. They also noticed that parts of their cloak were torn cleanly, as if cut with a type of blade...

 _Charlie had come a hair's width close to slicing the figure._

"Oh, shit..." the figure gasped quietly, glancing up quickly as if Charlie might spring on them. He didn't, he was just watching the figure in amusement. "Ugh, what're _you_ smiling at, punk?!"

Charlie chuckled, "Just you."

The figure blinked, "...Excuse me?!"

"You're acting kinda like someone I used to know." Charlie explained, sheathing his own sword, "Of course, they ended up getting infected with the squid virus, and I haven't seen them in months, buuut hey, what do you expect from fighting in Sky Army?"

"...Definitely _not_ that."

"Really? What army have _you_ been in?"

"...Are you serious?"

"Yes. As serious as a knight without armor on whose friend is unconscious and they're probably delusional from lack of sleep can be."

"When you say it, it sounds stupid."

"It is. It's stupid AWESOME!"

"Calm yourself, child."

"I REFUSE, MOM."

"What's going on, nya~?"

Both Charlie and the figure looked over at Minty, who had just woken up. She yawned, stretching her back after lying on diorite for so long. Blinking tiredly, Minty gestured to the figure, "Who's that, nya~?" Apparently, the figure hit Minty in the head hard enough to give her momentary amnesia.

Charlie looked between Minty and the figure, contemplating what to do. Finally, he said, "No one. You're hallucinating, Minty. Come on, let's get back to bed."

Charlie walked over to Minty, picking up her discarded sword, and handed it to her. Then, he picked Minty up, and carried her toward the roof door, opening it with much struggle. A moment later, the door swooshed shut, and a small _click!_ was heard. The two were gone.

For a moment, the figure didn't know what to do. After a minute of staring at the door, the figure shrugged off Charlie's actions, and walked to the edge of the roof, vaulting over it and using their tentacles to carry them down.

Upon reaching the ground, the figure cast one final glance at Charlie and Minty's dorm balcony, watching as the door was slid shut. "How... _kind..._ of you." the figure whispered, before turning and letting invisibility wash over them.

 **Fun fact: This chapter is probably my favorite in this update. What do you all think?**


	10. A Close Encounter

**"A Close Encounter"**

 **...of the bacca kind.**

 **Chapter 3 of 3 update**

 **Words: 2,366(2.5K)**

 **(AKA "the chapter that Nell had to spend three hours researching for because she completely forgot to record it all beforehand" lesson learned, people. also, if you ever plan on writing with the Derpy Squid mod, or at least, the TC part of it, and want to be accurate, send me a PM. THE RESEARCHING WAS HARRDD-)**

 **There's a tab bit of swearing, but I kept it to a minimum because the internet is spoiling you all and you should feel bad**

 **jk jk I love you all**

 **All things will be explained at the end.**

 **Enjoy~**

The dawn couldn't have been prettier. The empty expanse of sky was filled with color, shades of purple and blue mixing together. The sun climbed over the horizon, painting the clouds with delicate swirls of golden, and the sea of green far below seemed to roll on forever.

Xena had gotten used to the sight of the dawn, as most Enders had, but dawn didn't bring her fear. Unlike other Enders, Xena didn't mind the dawn, and instead liked occasionally watching them while on duty. Well, watching the sun until it came up above the horizon enough to burn your eyes.

After narrowly avoiding an eye-burning, Xena switched her shift with another recruit, and came down from her assigned watchtower. She glanced around, watching as lights flickered on in the dorms. It was weird, watching the other recruits experience sleep. Enders didn't need sleep, they simply went into a period of hibernation for a day or two after being killed or damaged severely; the amount of time spent in hibernation depends on how bad the damage was. Xena had only died a few times due to fall damage and a budder mining mistake with lava(and a prank involving a bucket of water and a door, but we don't talk about that), so she didn't entirely understand sleep, or dreams for that matter. Sure, she had visions of the Overworld while in the End, and sometimes had hallucinations when she was high on sugar, but never real, sleep-induced dreams. Missie often told her of her dreams, but they usually involved the Tardis and animating.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Xena made her way down a large gravel path, joining a growing crowd of early rising recruits. After a few minutes of walking, the crowd made it past the dormitories and further into the heart of Sky Base. Here lied the training grounds and medical bay, along with a plethora of useful buildings.

Xena herself made her way to the main cafeteria, which was a large building composed of stone bricks and glass panes for windows. As she walked up to the front doors, the constant chatter of early morning guards came to her ears.

Now at the front doors, she stepped forward onto a pressure plate, which allowed the double iron doors to swing open. She stepped through quickly, knowing that she might get slammed in the face if she wasn't quick enough. Once through the iron doors, Xena made her way into the main hall, passing by a duo of guards exiting for their early morning shifts.

"I swear dude, Andrew said something was following him around last night."

"It's probably just his imagination. Besides, who'd follow an arse like him?"

"You little-!"

The guards' conversation quickly left Xena's ears, and she was partially glad for this, because Sky Army guards had a reputation for having quite vulgar language. Though, she was interested in what the guards had been talking about...

Now in the cafeteria, Xena grabbed an apple and sat down at one of the farthest tables from the doors. Her friend group would arrive here soon, and she wanted to finish her breakfast quickly. Not that she didn't like eating in front of others, but she had almost choked from laughing too hard a few times, and she was not going into hibernation from _choking_.

After a little while, recruits started poring in like crazy, and Xena could barely hear herself think. However, over the loudness, she could still hear the shouts of her friends as they entered. She had just stood up to greet them, when an annoyingly loud yell spooked her.

"XENA~!"

A cheerful blonde sprinted up to Xena, engulfing the Enderman hybrid in a bear hug. The sudden physical touch coupled with the shriek made Xena poof away, and the blonde fell flat on her face. When Xena came back, she deadpanned at a mock-sobbing Hope, and a very exasperated Par. Their gamertags, _Fluttershyfan2_ and _Paramillo,_ floated unwavering above their heads.

"Seriously, Hope?" Par asked, cocking an eyebrow at his friend's performance.

"I just wanted to give her a huuuggg!" Hope wailed over dramatically.

Par sighed and gave Xena a look that pleaded for her to intervene. Xena gave him one back saying that she wasn't putting up with early morning crap.

After some more antics, Charlie and Minty showed up, and everyone calmed down because Minty was ranting about a weird dream she had and one does not simply ignore people when they speak of their dreams.

"And then this weird girl that looked like Janet but wasn't actually showed up and pushed me off the balcony and Charlie and her were like dukeing it out and then I came in and saved the day, nya~!" Minty raved, babbling nonsense.

"Actually, Minty, I'm pretty sure you were making out with the floor while I did everything. You know, because _I'm_ the knight?" Charlie answered back, trying to make sense out of her story.

"No, nya~! _I_ saved the day, nya!" Minty responded.

"Uh, _no_ , _I_ did the work, _you_ were passed out from sugar overdose!"

"YOU WANNA GO, NYA~?"

"YEAH LET'S GO RIGHT NOW!"

The two then wrestled on the floor, oblivious to the disbelieving looks of their comrades.

A few more minutes in, and Missie arrived, and a very disheveled-looking Abel entered moments later.

Par immediately caught on, and asked, "You look tired, Abel. Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

He didn't get much a response, just a muffled groan, and a very annoyed look.

"Aw, what happened? Too much science for that big brain of your's?" Hope asked jokingly.

"No..." he mumbled, taking off his glasses to tiredly rub at his eyes, "Someone raided the potion supply, and the medical wing was devastated because of it." He then mumbled something about there not being enough mages in Sky Army.

"Oh...that...sucks."

"Yes, it does...'suck'."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the group, aside from Charlie and minty, who were still wrestling on the white floor.

Recruits began to leave for training, and the janitors began to kick people out if they weren't eating. At this point, Charlie and Minty had stopped fighting, and left to spar. Abel excused himself as well, saying he had to get back to work, and left after grabbing some bread. Missie was still eating, so she and Xena chatted while she ate, and Par and Hope left to check in on their pets and make sure the army's steads were doing well. Xena watched them go, silently praying that Hope wouldn't trip and fall on her way out.

She did.

* * *

Deep in the ocean of the Derpy Squid dimension, a figure swam quickly, using their tentacles to propel themselves forward. As they swam, they went over the night's events in their head. From infiltrating Sky Base, all the way to their not-so-graceful escape at dawn. And now, they would have to suffer the humiliation of returning to their king without having accomplished their original mission.

Even with all these stray thoughts running around in the figure's head, they couldn't help but cringe at their encounter in the potion supply room. Of all things to steal, they stole _potions_?

The figure just shook their head, continuing to swim towards the Squid Kingdom. It was very well hidden inside a maze of kelp, and protected by a thick wall of cobblestone. Of course, one had to swim over the wall, and through or above the kelp, but it kept your mind sharp, and your tentacles sharper.

As the figure approached the kelp, they were greeted by some seemingly harmless derpy squids. However, the figure knew that these squids were actually there to alert the king of anyone of importance that came withing the boundaries of the kelp maze. And sure enough, the moment the figure began to swim through the kelp, one of the squids darted off, quickly disappearing out of their rendering distance.

 _Tch, seems like there's no getting out of this one._ the figure groaned inwardly.

To keep their blood pressure down, the figure outstretched their hands to feel the kelp. It was a strange sensation...the texture was rough, but at the same time, no one crease was higher than any of the others, so it also felt smooth...the figure had always liked the kelp. It somehow soothed their nerves, and gave off a safe vibe that they had found solace in. To think that this kelp was the only thing keeping the humans out, should they find the portal...

 _No! STOP IT, ME!_

It took them only a few minutes to get through the maze, and were now approaching the thick wall. While the wall itself was only cobblestone, a plethora of different creatures had taken up home in the rough stone. As the figure passed over the wall, they tried to keep track of the different creatures they saw, and how many blocks were in the wall, but the two numbers merged together in their mind, and they quickly lost count.

Behind the wall was a gigantic underwater city, practically glowing with blue. Even though this was probably the umpteenth time the figure had seen the city in all it's glory, they still felt a slight enchantment wash over them as they gazed.

After gawking for a few more moments, the figure moved forward, beginning their painfully slow trek towards inevitable doom. If there was one thing they didn't like, it was when the King Derpollolus was angry at his knights.

(:: :: ::)

Now approaching the castle, the figure was snapped out of their thoughts at the call of a nearby squid soldier. The figure saluted to the squid guards currently operating the gates, and watched as the large stone doors were pulled open. A plume of bubbles shot up to the surface, and the figure swam through, letting the gates close behind them without a second glance.

Now inside the castle, the figure swam to the water seal, slipping through it and into the main hall. As they did, their heavy cloak was pulled back, briefly showing their squid soldier uniform. The figure payed no mind to this, and instead walked forward, letting their clothes drip.

 _Drip, drop...drip, drop..._

...something isn't right.

The figure paused to look around, glancing at the tall pillars on either side that supported the high ceiling. They couldn't see anything off, just pillars and blue and glowstone and carpet and blue and-

The figure's left arm suddenly shot up, using the arm guard to protect their head. Seconds later, sparks flew, and the figure stared at a diamond axe blade. They strained against the strength of the blow, but quickly slipped out from under the blade, and side stepped, finally getting a good glimpse of the bearer of the axe.

"Jerome..." the figure narrowed their eyes under the hood of their cloak, hissing out the squid boss' name. They knew about the other squid bosses, and how they were recaptured after Sky Army broke up. This boss they were staring at now was the squid boss of ASF Jerome, one of the strongest of the commanders, and it showed in their squid boss. They had the ability of BACCA, which meant they had increased strength and speed, and the attribute of being VERY HAIRY, or being resistant to attacks ten percent of the time; their boss name was FluffyTheSquid. The figure wished they had abilities and attributes, but new squid knights had to prove themselves, and this stunt they pulled was definitely going to set them back.

"You're improving..." another voice chimed, "But after last night, you'll need to do more than that to get your abilities."

The figure's head swiveled to one of the far pillars, where another boss showed themselves: BajanSquidanian. They had the ability of WINNING THE HUNGER GAMES, and the attribute of HITTING YOU. These together made him a formidable opponent, with increased speed, regeneration, damage, resistance to status affects, and a special blocking ability. From what they had heard, for every hit you made, only one out of five would do damage; the other four would be completely nullified. It was terrifying.

The figure eyed down the two, taking in their appearances. In a far off memory, they could remember when they were human. After a few seconds, they answered, "You're not supposed to be here."

"Oh, is someone a bit intimidated?" cooed the squid boss, stepping further out of the shadows.

"...No. I have no reason to be afraid."

The squid boss was now beside his partner in crime, and the figure could tell both were ready for a fight at a moment's notice. They had to be careful of what they said.

"You're under the King's command. You cannot willingly hurt me, or any of the others!" the figure declared, watching the duo.

BajanSquidanian whistled, playing with their squid sword, "Whatever you say, _SquidIssues_...but remember, the moment you become useless, the King will have no reason to let you live..."

The duo turned and walked off, with a final hiss of, "... _So watch your back_."

The hall was silent, and the figure let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding. They knew how unforgiving those two when in battle. They also knew that those two were just a bit insane.

Turning, the figure began to walk down the main hall, towards the throne room, which was dead ahead. Giant lapis lazuli doors littered with glowstone specs were the only thing between them, and the King.

The figure took a deep breath, and flicked back their hood, letting their long, bright green hair flow free. They tied it into a high ponytail, playing with the locks of wavy hair. These blue stripes looked so ugly with bright green...

The figure pushed open the doors, and whispered to themselves,

"Show time."

 **HEY MY FRIENDS**

 **GUESS WHO'S BAAAACK~**

 ***ahem***

 **So if you didn't already see, I went back and re-did all the previous chapters, as well as changed the A/Ns. Some of the changes were small, some large, and some you can't even tell the difference. Either way, I suggest rereading the story to catch everything ;).**

 **For those confused: the 'figure' in this chapter is a different 'figure' than the one in the previous two. I bet you all know who the first figure was, though ;)**

 **Just so that no one gets anymore confused, you can pretty much just forget about what happened in SB at this point. Well, not the plot, but basically the encounters with the tubers, and the appearances of all OCs of mine. I need to rewrite SB, and for real, this time.**

 **Sadly, I also came back to another drama involving EclipticChaos. Anyone remember them? If you wish to hear about it, PM me. As for the rest of you, thank you for staying out of it.**

 **Okay, so you know those little A/Ns before the previous chapters? Would you like me to continue doing that?**

 **Anyway, I won't ramble too much, because this A/N is too long already, and you probably have things to do, soo...**

 **Thank you all for the comments, it means the world to me!**

 **If you want to talk with me, send me a PM, and I'll respond ASAP! I missed you all ;-;**

 **Updates won't be regular, but I'll do my very best!**

 **BIII**


End file.
